


Hard-Boiled

by Johniarty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Serial Killer, Weavers, s7, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Rogers' first real murder case affects him a lot more than he thought it would.





	Hard-Boiled

**Author's Note:**

> TOOT TOOT! All aboard the tugboat!
> 
> Honestly if Rogers is anything like Isaac's Hook and Weaver is anything like Rumple (any Rumple), I'm going to ship it. I'm going to ship it hard. He just looks so happy to meet Weaver in the clip I saw, I just. I want this to work out.
> 
> If not, there's always fanon ;)
> 
> Note: Yes, yes that's a kingdom hearts reference and yes I could actually make this a full story

They found her dead in an alley, a ring on her bruised finger. A woman chasing love across the country. Her ID read ‘Beth’, a thirty-four year old from Washington State with a bright smile and gentle eyes. Trusting eyes. 

Another victim in a string of serial killings. The perp lured in single women and strangled them, taking everything but the rings they wore. 

He always broke their finger.

“I’m sorry,” Rogers stammered, running a hand through his dark hair. “I overslept, I didn’t think - “

“You couldn’t have known.” Detective Weaver cut him off gently. 

The poor kid had never been this close to a body before. 

“This case is a bit deep for you to be jumping into, but it gets easier. … For better or worse, Rogers, it gets easier.”

Five victims so far, from all over the United States. Washington. Louisiana. New York. Florida. Indiana. The papers called him ‘The Wicked Widower’, but around the precinct he had a more somber name.

The Heartless.

“We don’t always get there in time. It’s something you’ll come to terms with.”

Rogers sat quiet, eyes cast down at the floor of Weaver’s Cadillac. All those women just wanted a connection. Someone to share their lives with. Sex, love, something more intimate than they had at home. 

It wasn’t fair. They shouldn’t have to die for reaching out and taking a leap of faith. 

“… Hey.”

Weaver reached out and tipped his chin up, offering him a flat smile. 

“You alright? Want to talk about it?”

His calloused thumb brushed Rogers’ skin. A shiver worked its way down his spine. Weaver wasn’t like the other cops. He was pessimistic, sardonic, but his heart was always in his cases. No matter how cooly he reacted, he took every death personally. 

Soft brown eyes watched him, Weaver’s skin tan and teased with light wrinkles. Laughter kissed the corners of his gaze, played around his lips. Once, Rogers could tell, his hair matched his eyes, but now it was more gray than earthen. He was handsome in a rugged way that no one could ignore.

For a moment words hovered on Rogers’ tongue, gathering the strength to spill forth.

A moment only.

He surged forward and grabbed Weaver by the collar of his leather jacket, yanking him into a desperate kiss. Everything he needed to say he could show him. 

To his surprise Weaver didn’t resist. He pulled him into his lap, dragging nails down his uniform. 

Too much. It was too much all at once. 

Rogers needed the same comfort the Heartless’ victims sought, that same bridge between himself and another person. Weaver was the answer. Weaver was the one. 

He tasted whiskey on his lips - knowing he broke the law on-duty thrilled him. 

He rolled his hips, groaning as he tangled his fingers in Weaver’s soft hair. Beneath him Weaver pressed up in response. He chased Rogers’ lips, nipping now and again. It’d been so long since he’d had someone so close, so warm, so eager…

“Mmn… How much paperwork do we have?”

“Quite a bit.”

“Fuck it. Come back to my place, fill it out in the morning?”

“No. Drive me somewhere private. I don’t want to wait.”


End file.
